Kim possible X: The Game episode 10
by 2000 hunter
Summary: Ron and Rax woke up in a dark room and their legs are chained to a pipe however they find nothing but a tape but whats on the tape? In order to save her...youll have to play a game....
1. Prologue

The Game

Voice: Hello Ron … I hope you enjoyed your naptime and saved some energy because your going to need it…and I guess your looking for your girl friend…if you want to get your girlfriend back you have to play a game…the rules are simple all you need to do is to kill cellmate before he kills you…if you wish to end this and get your girlfriend back you have to win…make your choice…live or die…

(Silence…)

Voice: Hello Cellmate… I'm wondering why are you called the cellmate…cause you're the target of this game…and the reason why are you the target…you have slept with Ron girlfriend before and you know it…you have stole your friend girl friend just to sleep with her and have fun…but today your fun is over because your friend is going to finish you…

(Silence…)

Author P.S: This story was deleted for a reason I don't know…but this story got nothing against the rules.


	2. The game begins, secrets revealed

(A room…two teenagers are trapped in it…they shall play a game…to win…one of them…kills the other…)

Ron: So any new clues?

Rax: Nothing, what about you?

Ron: Nothing.

Rax: Well there must be something.

Ron played his tape again and thought if there is a clue in it…until he heard something really low.

Ron: Listen!!!

Rax: What?

Radio: Let the game begin… (Whispers)X marks the

spot.

Rax: X marks the spot?

Ron: There should be an X around here.

Rax: Wait…check my tape.

Ron plays the Rax's tape and forward it till the end and listened.

Radio (Whispers): Follow your heart.

Rax: Follow your heart?

Ron: Heart…heart…heart…there!!!!

Ron points at the wall, a heart is drawn at the wall below the heart there is a bag.

Ron: Check the bag.

Rax opens the bag and finds two saws he took one and threw the other to Ron.

Ron: What do we do with those?

Rax: What do you think, cut the chain.

Ron and Rax slice the chains with the saws but it's useless.

Ron: It's no use.

Rax: Just keep slashing.

Ron: Wait a second.

Rax: No time.

Ron stares at the saw: He doesn't want us to cut through the chains he wants us to cut through our feet's.

Rax: Dam that bastard!!

Rax threw the saw at the mirror and broke it…a camera appeared.

Ron: LOOK!

Rax: What the hell!!!

Ron: Looks like someone is watching us.

Rax: Hey bastard stop playing this game and come here head to head!!

Ron: It doesn't seem he could hear you.

Rax: Bullshit.

Ron sits down while Rax continue shouting.

Ron: Um…Rax?

Rax: What!

Ron: Is there anything else in the bag?

Rax: Let me check?

Rax checks the bag and found a small note.

Ron: Well what does it say?

Rax: It says "Can you see in the Dark"?

Ron: Bullshit.

Rax thought for a moment and said: Dude close the lights.

Ron: Why?

Rax: Just do it for a second.

Ron closes the lights…the room is dark again there is nothing to see…but a thin light that reveals an X at the wall.

Rax: Look.

Ron: An X.

Rax: Well break the wall.

Ron took the Saw and hit the wall with the back of the Saw and broke it…he found a small box; he took it and placed it on the floor while he stared at it.

Rax: Are you going to open it or what?

Ron: Just give me a minute.

Ron slowly opens the box he found a note, a bullet, some pictures, a phone and water…Ron took the pictures and looked at them…he froze…the pictures revealed Rax sleeping with Kim in the bed, they were having fun with each others…Ron was speechless.

Rax: What's wrong?

Ron stared at Rax for a while then said: Nothing, nothing at all.

Rax: Well try to be normal you changed for a second.

Ron took the note, the note: "One bullet ends it all".

Then Ron took the mobile he saw there is one message: "Be quite Ron…the water is poisoned so your going to make a choice…either you give Rax the water so he can be poisoned and die after that you'll take the gun, insert the bullet and shoot yourself before 6 o'clock if you want to save your girlfriend (Ron looks at the clock it strikes 3 he only have 3 hours to do it)or you could stay there and rot with your girlfriend "boy friend"…make your choice Ron…

(Suddenly…the phone rang)…

PS author note: Hope you liked this chapter stay tuned for the next chapter "Ron's choice" what's it goanna be is he going to kill his "friend" and himself to save Kim or is he going to rot with his "friend"…he should decide in three hours and whose calling Ron at this confusing moment…find out in chapter 3 "Ron's choice".


	3. Ron's choice

(Phone ringing…Ron stares at the phone then carries it and answers it)

Ron: Hello?

Woman's voice: Hello Ron?

Ron: MOM!?

Ron's mom: Listen Ron, Rax is the reason of the trouble you have to kill him before 6 o'clock or I will die along with your sister you have to hurry. (Silence)

Ron: MOM, MOM!!!

Rax: What happened?

Ron yells then stares at Rax and said: I'm tired, there is a bottle of water here we can share it (Ron throws the bottle to Rax) you drink first.

Rax: Well thank you.

Rax took the bottle and when he was about to open it he saw a paper tied up to it a small paper he took it and turned it aside…then he was shocked…it was a picture of Kim sitting in a chair and she was bleeding everywhere and in the bottom of the picture its written: "Say hi".

Ron: What's wrong?

Rax: Um...nothing Im not thirsty now (he hid the picture in his shirt)

Ron: Oh well no problem then.

Rax: I think I know whose doing this.

Ron: WHO!?

Rax: Well it could be drakken.

Ron: Cut the bullshit.

Rax: Just a guess…or maybe his um…no idea.

Ron: Save your breath.

Rax: Wait…remember Felix?

Ron: What about him?

Rax: He told something happen to him similar to what's happening to us.

Ron: Give me a break.

Rax: He told me….

(Flash back)

A dark cold room…inside it a sleepy young teenager is sitting in a chair…the teenager woke up and saw two large nails through his hand…he roared from pain but suddenly he noticed in front of his face are knifes facing each others just inches away…suddenly a TV flashed open and there was a pumpkin head staring at him through the television and said: Hello Felix…you once lost your legs…now your going to lose your hands…and that wont happen only if you press your face hard into the knifes…press hard and the chair will break…don't press, bleed to death… make your choice…live or die…(The pumpkin head disappeared and the TV closed)

Felix thought he have no choice but to press hard…so he pressed hard through the knifes he roared and his face bleed and he pressed harder and his face heavily bleed then the chair broke and flex fell to the ground shouting…then the TV opened and the pumpkin head appeared again.

Pumpkin head: Congratulation you have survived…you know some people are ungrateful to be alive.

(End flashback)

Rax: Well I didn't believe his story because when I met him his face was normal…I thought he made it up just to scare me…but now its true.

Ron: Wait you said he told you that he was in the same situation as we are now?

Rax: Yea?

Ron: He is the one whose playing with us…don't you get it he told you he pressed his face hard to the knifes…that will wound his face and need an operation to get it back to normal…he didn't do an operation…he was lying…he fooled you.

Rax: Dam!!!

Ron: Game over Felix we know you're the one who's playing with us…so stop playing with us.

(Silence)

Ron: Ok then.

Ron switched off the lights and whispered to Rax.

Ron: Rax…let's play around.

Rax: What?

Ron: Just listen to me.

After a while Ron switched the lights back on.

Rax: Man I'm thirsty ill drink some water.

Rax drinks the water then suddenly he holds his throat then he fell down to the floor.

Ron: See I done it now tell me where is my family?

After a while Rax suddenly jumps up shouting.

Ron: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!?

Rax: I got electrified.

Ron: You are a….

Suddenly Ron gets electrified and falls on the ground.

Rax: See I told you.

Ron: I'm going to smash his head.

(The phone rings, Ron answers it)

Ron: Hello?

Woman voice: Hello Ron?

Ron: Bonnie?

Bonnie: Yes Ron I have your mom here and your little cute sister.

Ron: If you lay one finger on them I swear I will…

Bonnie: What's the time Ron?

Ron looks at the clock its 5 o'clock.

Bonnie: You have one hour left Ron but ill give you a choice an easy choice either I kill your family or you kill your cellmate now.

Ron: What the hell!!!?

Bonnie: Time is running Ron.

Ron: I don't have a freakin gun!!!

Bonnie: Look at your right.

(Ron looks at his right and saw a large blanket…he reached for it and pulled the blanket…suddenly he froze he saw a person sitting in the chair wearing a pumpkin mask and got a long red hair…the gun dropped in front of Ron but Ron kept staring at the person also Rax stared at it)

Bonnie: The body in front of you is dead.

Ron: YOU BITCH ILL FUCKIN KILL YOU!!!

Bonnie: Shut up and listen.

Ron heard a gun shot and his mom and sister scream.

Ron: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Bonnie: Shoot Rax and they will live or do you want to lose your family just like you lost Kim.

Ron: No please.

Ron took the gun and inserted the bullet then aimed it at Rax.

Rax: What the hell are you doing!!!

Ron: I'm sorry Rax.

Rax: Wait Kim is alive I have the proof!!

Rax takes out the picture that he hid and threw it to Ron, Ron saw the picture and he noticed Kim is sitting on the same chair that the pumpkin head is sitting.

Ron: Why didn't you show me?

Rax: It's better for you to not know.

Ron: It doesn't matter she died anyway!!!!

Rax: Don't shoot Ron she didn't die!!!

Ron: God dam it I have only 30 minutes left!!

Rax: Calm down Ron!!!!

Ron: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT

(A gun shot is heard)

PS author: I hope you liked this chapter…now were off to the final chapter "Game over" who will die…who will stay alive…all in the next chapter.


	4. Game over?

Echo: Ron don't shoot!!!

Echo: Damit I only have 30 minutes left!!!

Echo: Ron calm down!!

Echo: SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!

(A gun shot is heard)

………………………………………………….

Two teenagers froze facing each other, they both felt their heart stopped…their life ended…they felt nothingness.

Ron stared at the phone then he dragged it to his ears and he heard.

Bonnie: You lost one of your beloved one…ill be there in a few minutes the cellmate better be dead. (Hang up)

Ron froze is it real he heard a gunshot through the phone…is it real he lost one of his beloved ones…Ron seemed he couldn't control himself anymore…there is only one thing to do to save himself and his family…he needs to kill his cellmate…Ron stared at Rax.

Rax: Ron, are you ok?

Ron pointed the gun at Ron and shot him…Rax opened his eyes widely he couldn't believe what just happened…his life ended by one of his best friends or his soul mates…he fell to his knees and took one last look at his friend…then collapsed to the ground…Ron felt better he looked at Rax dead body and laughed, that was too easy he thought…then he looked at his girlfriend dead body…with that bloody pumpkin mask who prevented him to look at his girlfriend face…he smiled that its all over…he wouldn't lose anyone of his loved one ever again…he will get back to his ordinary life…going to Buenos nacho every day…playing football on the field…his life is back to normal…until the door suddenly opened and Ron got shot on his leg…he roared from pain then Bonnie entered the room with a gun pointed at Ron.

Bonnie: So how did it go?

Ron: You bitch…I fukin killed him…see!!!!

Bonnie: And right on time.

Ron: Where's my family?

Bonnie: They are outside waiting.

Ron: Get me out of here!!!!

Bonnie: Don't move.

Bonnie brought the key and unlocked Ron's chain.

Bonnie: Now get out fast and leave the house don't go anywhere else.

Ron: Bonnie…Why are you doing this?

Bonnie: I have my reasons now get out before I kill you.

Ron looked at bonnie then stared at Rax's body then crawled outside the room...bonnie went to Rax body and stared at it.

Bonnie: You should've killed him when you got your chance…it's the rules…but now rest in peace…Rax.

When she turned…suddenly Rax caught her from her leg and dropped her then he took her gun and pointed it to her head.

Rax: You bitch…give me the keys.

Bonnie: On my dead body.

Bonnie took a knife from her pocket and stabbed Rax…Rax immediately shot her in the head and roared from pain… then he checked Bonnie's cloth hoping to find a key to his chains and follow Ron to the exit…but he found nothing but a tape…he stared at it in a shock way…then he played it.

Radio: Hello Rax…did you notice I didn't call you cellmate…now listen carefully…aren't the dead in that room also called cellmate...haven't you heard about Photoshop.

(Flash back)

Ron opens the box and found some picture…the pictures displayed a boy and Kim having fun (Ron thought it was Rax cause the boy looked like him).

Ron: You played with Kim!!

Rax: I didn't.

Ron: See the pictures.

Rax: They aren't real.

(Flash back ends)

Radio: Every person is in or was in the bathroom played a role…Ron was the victim…Bonnie is the puppet…Felix is the dog who sends the messages…Rax…you are not the cellmate.

Rax just stared at the tape then he thought for a moment.

Rax: Wait a second…Ron is the victim…Bonnie is the puppet…Felix is the messenger…and I'm not the cellmate…then who is…

Rax turns and stares at the body of Kim…suddenly it moved then groans then stood up…Rax stared at her as if he seen a ghost…then finally he put his hands on the pumpkin mask and removes it…………………………………………it revealed………………Josh mankey.

Josh stared at Rax then told him: The key to that chain…is in the bathtub.

(Flash back)

Rax wakes up in a bathtub the he unplugged it and got out from it…something shiny was swallowed by the bathtub.

(Flash back ends)

Rax stares back at Josh…Josh smiled at him.

(Flash back)

Ron: I bet it's someone we know.

Rax: He probably wants Kim.

(Flash back ends)

(Flash back)

Josh: You will pay Rax.

Rax: Don't get cocky there is nothing you can do about it.

Josh: Are you challenging me?

Rax: It isn't a game to challenge you.

Josh: Oh yes it is.

(Flash back ends)

(Flash back)

Radio: Aren't the dead in that room also called cellmate?

Ron: She's dead.

Rax: No Ron she's alive!!

(Flash back ends)

(Flash back)

Radio: Ron if you want to save your girlfriend you have to kill the cellmate or you could stay there and rot with your girlfriend "boy friend".

(Flash back ends)

Ron: Kim ex boyfriend is Josh.

(Flash back ends)

(Flash back)

Bonnie: You have one hour left Ron but ill give you a choice an easy choice either I kill your family or you kill your cellmate now.

(Flash back ends)

(Flash back)

Radio: The rules are simple all you need to do is kill the cellmate before he kills you.

Radio: Aren't the dead in that room also called cellmate?

Radio: Rax you are not the cellmate.

Ron: She's dead.

Radio: Aren't the dead in that room also called cellmate?

Radio: The rules are simple all you need to do is kill the "cellmate" before he kills you.

Radio: Hello Felix…Bonnie…Cellmate…Rax…Ran…I'd like to play a game.

(Flash back ends)

Rax stares at josh then he took Bonne's gun and aimed it at Josh…but josh suddenly takes out a remote control and electrifies Rax…then he moves through the exit.

He turns and says: Most people are so ungrateful to be alive…but not you not anymore.

Rax: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! DON'T!!!!!!!!!!

Josh: GAME OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Shuts the door, the room becomes full of darkness and we hear the screaming of Rax until it fades out)

………………………………………………………………….

PS Author note: Well that's it I hope you liked the ending and if you didn't understand anything please ask me…and ill tell you this…Ron's fate is still undecided does this mean he got some hidden games to play? And what about Rax will he stay there forever? Don't forget Kim, where is she? Will the games ever end?

Radio: Hello guys…I'd like to play a game.

(Fade out)


End file.
